Flashbacks
by Expression Please
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the Heads at Hogwarts when they return after the war. Things get heated in the bathroom and leaves them with confused feelings for each other and try to find answers in past memories of each other. NOT DONE. R&R please
1. The First Meeting

_**Hey Guys ! Sorry this is a little.. late. I've only just figured out how to work this site and everything.. HAHA how pathetic.**_

_**ANYWAY ,**_

_**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I really like it so make sure you leave review and such. I love you all :3**_

_**Enjoy heaps ! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH ! and i should proabably say that this is after the war, and Harry and Ronald aren't with Hermione or anything. K cool :)<br>READ READ READ [:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. The First Meeting<strong>_

**IT FELT GOOD** to be waking up back in the castle again, Hermione Granger thought to herself the morning after everyone had arrived back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the New Year. She wandered the halls on her own, this time, doing her duties as Head Girl. She watched as the first years ran in small groups looking for the right classrooms and helping each other when one dropped their books. She smiled to herself, remembering all those years ago when that was her and her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. A small Gryffindor girl approached Hermione with a scared look on her face.

"Um Excuse me," She squeaked in a shaky voice, tugging on Hermione's robes slightly. She held her timetable to show Hermione. "Where do i go for Charms class?" She asked in the same high pitched voice. Hermione smiled down at the girl as she reminded her of a young version of herself.

"Second floor, third corridor and fourth classroom on the left," She instructed the girl with the same grin on her face. "Thank you!" The girl said as she hurried off to the stair cases.

"First years these days," a familiar voice sneered from behind her. She narrowed her eyes and heaved a sigh before turning around.

"What now, Malfoy?" she asked, making it clear she didn't care for his presence. She rolled her eyes as Draco Malfoy continued to smirk at her as he walked toward her. She spent the past six years tolerating his bullying, name-calling and snide comments and now, to make matters worse, he was also Head Boy, meaning they had to share a common room together for a whole year. _A whole freaking year, _Hermione thought to herself angrily.

Draco had found himself right in front of Hermione, less than a foot away from her, just close enough to smell the light perfume she had used. _Roses? _He wondered silently. Before speaking again, he took a good look at this girl he had spent six years tormenting. _When did she get so... so... beautiful? _He asked, simply bewildered at her perfectly waved hair and deep chocolate eyes. She looked so different to the girl he was used to harassing. Quickly, he snapped back to reality and remembered what he was doing, careful to keep hidden his private thoughts.

"Oh c'mon, Granger. Don't be like that," He said quietly looking at her pouted lips with a grin tugging at the corner of his own as he tucked a strand of Hermione's loose hair behind her ear. She flinched at the contact but merely glared in response. Draco wasn't sure what he was doing, but he leant forward slightly even more, brushing his nose past her lips by millimetres, the whispered in her ear. "Don't we have free periods this morning? Me and you, all alone in our common room. See you soon,"

Chills ran down her spine as Hermione breathed in Malfoy's scent and listened to his every word. _When did he get so... so... charming? _She thought to herself, then kicking herself mentally when the thoughts continued. _What happened to the git i punched in third year? He's been replaced with this... handsome... man... _She gulped down nothing in particular as Malfoy brushed his lips across her ear before stalking off to the Head's common room. Hermione quickly reminded herself where she was and who she had just encountered.

"Oh joy," She muttered, rolling her eyes again and stomping her way back to where she'd came from, the library of course, to collect her books.

On her way to the Head's Quarters, she couldn't help but lose herself in past memories. It was simply unbelievable to think that she had met Mr. Draco Malfoy prior to their first year at Hogwarts. It had been just a year before that year, in Muggle London.

"_Mum please! He looks lost; can we just see where his parents are?" A 10 year old Hermione asked her parents, eyeing a blonde boy about her age, sulking out the front of a very dark looking shop. "Maybe... maybe he's just lost, o-or maybe his parents just left him there..." She said more to herself than anyone. _

_Hermione looked both ways before crossing the street, her brown curly hair bouncing around her face with every step. She straightened out her pleated skirt along the way and tried to make do with flattening as much of her hair as she could before giving up and tying it back into a loose bun. She plastered a small, gracious smile onto her lips and tried to come across as welcoming as she could. She could see that the boy was definitely about her age, maybe a couple months older. His hair was a platinum blonde, cut and styled quite formally. He wore black everything from his black leather shoes to his black tie and button down shirt and dress pants. But as Hermione got closer, she could see he was quite a handsome boy. 'If only he'd smile, he'd be perfect...' she thought dreamily to herself._

_As Hermione approached him, she noticed that even at their young age, he was quite tall; taller that herself by about a foot. 'Perfect...' she thought once again._

"_Excuse me," she said softly but loud enough to catch his attention. "Are you okay?" She gave him a shy smile, hoping he would speak._

"_Yes, I'm fine." He said, returning the awkward smile. _

"_You just looked a little lost," Hermione continued as she became more confident. She shrugged, "I thought maybe you weren't from here."_

_The boy looked at her again, smiling a little more. "I'm not, but my mum is in there." He said pointing to a clothing store nearby. _

"_I guess it's a bit uncomfortable waiting outside a woman's store," she said giggling nervously. The boy chuckled with her and nodded. "I don't exactly want to be seen with my mum when she comes out with god knows what," he added grinning widely at Hermione and burying his hands deep in his pockets. Hermione blushed slightly as he looked at her and began to shuffle her feet slightly. _

"_So you said you weren't from around here," She said breaking a slight tension. "Where are you from?" she asked. He shrugged, not wanting to lie. He actually was from London, just not this part. As far as he knew, this brown eyed girl was a Muggle, so she could know nothing of the wizarding world he was from. "I uhh, I'm from a different part of London." He concluded was a safe answer. The girl nodded and kept her eyes on the ground in front of his feet. 'Or maybe me shoes?' he wondered. _

_She was very pretty, he decided in his head, as far as Muggles went. Nice brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. Her white button up blouse was just light enough to see her yellow camisole underneath. Her green pleated skirt settled just above her knee and her legs were tanned. Her loafers matched the outfit perfectly and before he could say 'Merlin' he was smirking at her. _

"_You're very pretty," he said subconsciously. Hermione's cheeks grew a deep red and she giggled. "Thanks, you're not so bad on the eyes yourself." She replied. He grinned at her and stepped a little closer. "I'm Draco, by the way." He said extending his hand for her to shake. "Draco Malfoy." _

_Hermione took his hand and shook it slowly, admiring his unusual but fitting name. "Hermione," She said softly. "Hermione Granger." Draco let go of her hand reluctantly as a woman across the street called her name. _

"_Come on Hermione, We're going to miss our Train home!" Her mother called. Hermione looked over at her parents sadly and then turned back to Draco. "Well, I better get going," She said keeping her head down. "It was nice meeting you, Draco. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."_

_Draco nodded sadly and stepped back to his original spot, waving slowly and small as he watched Hermione run back across the road to her mum and dad. "One day..." He muttered quietly to himself._

Hermione reached the large painting of ancient wedding scene on the second floor after her long thinking session. "Reditus," she said and the portrait opened up. She climbed through, taking her time as she didn't really want to spend her morning with Malfoy. When she got all the way through, she gawked in amazement. The room wasn't overly large but it wasn't totally small either. There was a small Kitchenette to her right and a living area with a large couch and a fireplace on her left. In front of her, there were two doors with their names on it and there was a bookshelf stacked with all sorts of novels and information in between. "Wow," She whispered.

"Nice, isn't it?" Malfoy's voice called from the couch. Hermione jumped, she hadn't noticed him sitting there when she'd walked in. He got up, not taking his eyes off her, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Yeah," She agreed walking toward her door, doing her best to ignore the fact that she had a whole year to put up with that. She had just reached out for the handle when he spoke again.

"It's too bad we have to share a bathroom," he said, amusement thick in his voice. Hermione didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. "You've got to be kidding me." She said loudly before throwing her head back, groaning and disappearing into her room as she slammed the door shut behind her. Draco laughed and sat back down in front of the fire.

Hermione's bedroom was exactly what she'd dreamed of all her life. There was a large four-poster bed on the far wall with sheets and bedspreads the colours of the Gryffindor house, bookshelves covering every wall and a desk on her left. There was also a small chandelier hanging from the roof and magical candles hovering over-head just like in the Great hall. "It's perfect!" She squealed quietly, walking straight past the door on her right and forgetting about Malfoy's comment about the bathroom.

Draco vaguely heard her small squeal of excitement and chuckled to himself. _She's so cute sometimes,_ he thought. _What am i thinking? _He thought again, shocked at his previous mental comment. For a moment, Draco was beginning to think he was falling for Granger. It had to be impossible, as far as the world knew; they thought that he didn't know her first name let alone have feelings for her. He decided to make up his mind about her, he'd torment her some more. _Just for old times' sake, _he comforted himself silently. He went into his bedroom; the walls also lined with book shelves and a desk, and sat on his Slytherin inspired bed while he thought of what he was going to say. But before he could think of anything, his mind began to wonder. _Since when did Granger make me speechless? _He wondered as a frown etched its way to his face. _I know, _another voice chimed. _She's gorgeous, unlike any other. Don't deny it, you're picturing it now. You and Granger... forever... _

Draco shook his head frantically and fell back onto his bed. "No way in hell," he murmured to himself. "She's... she's a Mud..." He began to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "She's a freaking beauty," he grumbled as he got up again and knocked on the door to the bathroom, not bothering to wait for a reply. He decided that a hot shower would clear his mind and would bring back the old Draco, getting rid of the Granger-obsessed one that seemed to have taken over his every thought. But before he could think any further, a loud scream filled his ears as soon as he'd shut the door behind him.

"DRACO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a very naked Hermione screeched at him. She was quickly wrapping herself in a towel before shutting the water back off. Draco was too much in shock to respond, leaving his mouth hanging open in the shape of an 'O'. "Um..." Was all he said, staring at the show of Hermione's curves even through the towel. Hermione glared at him at first but noticed his eyes walking over her body. She began to blush as shuffle her bare feet. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she felt like that first day she met him all those years ago –_ especially_ when she saw a smirk grow on his face. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Ma-Malfoy, seriously, what the hell? I'm sort of... busy," She stuttered self-consciously. Draco saw her cheeks grow from her normal olive tone to as red as a tomato and he chuckled as he started to advance toward her. She saw him stepping closer and she stepped back.

"Busy? Oh i can see that," Draco smirked as he continued to walk in her direction. As long as he kept walking forward, Hermione was walking backwards. This bathroom was different to what she was used to; the shower was just an open space in between two tiled walls, no step and no curtain. So Malfoy was forcing her into the showering area she was about to use before he so rudely barged in.

"M-M-Malfoy... I-I-I... I'm not decent," She stammered as her the cold tiled wall. Draco stopped when he was just a foot away from her perfectly peached lips. He was still smirking away. He tried to fight back his urge to laugh at this point and cleared his throat before speaking. "Not decent? And what were to happen if i just..." He put one hand on the wall next to her head and the other on the bottom hem of the towel she was trying so hard to keep held up.

Hermione glared daggers at him, straight in the eye. She saw the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth and for a moment, she found herself staring greedily at his full lips. She traced every feature of his face with her eyes, stopping at his silvery coloured eyes. Her glare softened slightly, turning into silent pleads. Draco just stared into her eyes with amusement.

"Please don't," she said softly, closing her eyes slowly and praying to god that Draco Malfoy wouldn't see her full figure with all skin exposed. As she pleaded with the Lord God, she began to care less and less, and her mind floated toward the image of the boy... the _man _standing in front of her. _Oh, Merlin's pants_, she thought to herself. _I'm getting a crush on Draco Bloody Malfoy. _She bit down on her lips, hoping like hell she didn't say anything out loud.

Draco watched her carefully as she shut her eyes and began to wish that he was the one biting her lip. He inched his way closer to her face and became very serious in his thoughts. When he looked at Granger, his heart skipped a beat. And when he heard her voice, he hung on her every word. He decided to take a chance and brushed his lips past her ear.

"Do you believe people can change?" He whispered, bringing the hand he had at the bottom of her towel to her waist and held her tight. Her opinion meant everything to him.

"If you mean ex-secret-death-eaters who harassed people like me for six years such as yourself," Hermione began, whispering back at him and bringing one hand to his collar. "Then yes,"

_What are you saying? _A voice in her head protested. She was letting her sudden feelings for Draco change everything he'd ever done to her. He made her cry several times over the past six years.

A smile tugged at the corners of Draco's mouth once again. "Really?" He asked again, placing the softest of kisses on her cheek as she trailed her hand from his collar, over his chest and to the wall behind her – still holding her towel up as tight and as high as she could.

"Yes," She said, brushing her own lips past _his _ear. "But not in one day... Ferret." And with that, her hand was on the tap handle next to her and twisting it downward so they were both confronted with warm water from above.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head as the water soaked him from head to toe. He pursed his lips and opened his eyes to find Hermione using his signature smirk. _Damn you Granger,_ he cursed in his head silently. _Now you're naked AND wet_.

He smirked back and shook his head again. "Bad move, Granger." He sneered. In one swift movement he had Hermione's body three feet from the now wet floor, resting on his arm while his other hand was prying her fingers one by one from her dripping towel. Hermione's face went from a fierce smirk to shock in a heartbeat.

"I clearly didn't think that through," she said as she tried to hide a girlish giggle and failing miserably.


	2. Walk in the Park

_**Hello again children ;P **_

_**Sorry this chapter is late also.. if you read the A/N: from chapter you'll know why.. heh heh **_

_**anyway , carry on ;]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Walk in the Park<strong>_

**DRACO GROANED INTERNALLY** as his mind began to wonder about what he'd see when he pried all of Granger's fingers from her towel and let it drop to the floor. "Guess not," he said quietly, putting a stop to his fingers actions. Quickly and without thinking, he kissed her full on the lips, rough but short. He was just as surprised at his actions as Hermione was. He felt completely possessed. But it felt good. And both of them – despite their so called 'enemy' relationship they'd had since first year – saw the fireworks.

"Umm..." Draco hesitated, failing to find the words to explain himself, and lowered Hermione to the ground cautiously. "Sorry," he mumbled before standing upright again. He felt his face warm as he flushed red, Hermione's cheeks mimicking his own.

Hermione was completely at loss for words after Draco willingly kissed her. Square on the lips, she thought unbelievably, He wanted to do that... _And I didn't want it to stop._ Hermione blushed a deep crimson red and diverted her eyes immediately.

"Me too," She murmured back, following Draco's move and standing up under the still running tap. She felt as though every inch of skin that was visible to Draco was red – and not because of the steam and heated water. _This is the most embarrassing day of my life; _she cursed herself in her head.

Draco had not taken his eyes off Hermione's luscious brown eyes, no matter how hard she tried to keep hers away from his silvery ones. _That kiss meant so much more than just Draco being a perverted git,_ Hermione concluded. _We both felt the stereotypical, clichéd sparks. _

Not wanting to humiliate herself further, Hermione rushed back to her door, unintentionally slamming it behind her. "What just happened?" she asked herself in a shaky voice.

"I don't know..." Draco said out loud as if he heard Hermione's question. He stripped off on the way back to his room to get a clean set of dry clothing and waved his wand for the water to shut off in the shower before it flooded the whole bathroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, stalling his plans of changing. He spent the remainder of the free periods in his room, trying to get his head around what he just did to his sworn enemies best friend and why.

As Draco cleaned up for lunch a half hour before everyone was due in the Great Hall, he thought about his and Hermione's second meeting. He rarely ever thought about it, it was hard to remember the happier times between the two of them.

_It was a warm and sunny day __and the small Malfoy family of three were strolling through The Victoria Tower Gardens in Muggle London. It was a family outing for Narcissa's birthday and she chose to do as the Muggles did and spend the day with the two most important people in her life. _

_Draco was on the verge of turning 11 and wasn't looking forward to this outing. He stayed behind his parents as they walked and talked. As he looked around with his hands buried deep in his pockets, he noticed a girl and her parents sitting around a picnic table a short distance away. _

_"Hermione…" he breathed as his eyes widened and steps slowed. The girl seemed to have gotten even prettier than the last time he seen her months ago. Her bushy hair was now wavy and framed her face nicely, she was wearing black-rimmed glasses but they made her look smarter and more poised. She was wearing an emerald green tank top and blue denim shorts with sandals, and just looking at her made Draco smile._

_ "Hey mum, I see a friend." He called to Narcissa as he ran to catch up with her. "May I go and say Hello?" He looked up at his mum with eager eyes. She nodded briefly and he took off to see Hermione. _

_"Hermione! Hermione Granger!" He called to her as he slowed his run to a walk the closer he got. Hermione looked over to the voice calling her name as did her parents. _

_"Who's that?" Mr Granger asked frowning slightly, worried about his 10 year old daughters early interaction with boys. Mrs Granger placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder as Hermione's face lit up and rose to her feet. _

_"Go say Hello, munchkin," she said, ushering her daughter onwards. Draco saw Hermione's face light up and a warm feeling in his stomach erupted. "Hey Hermione!" he said again. "It's good to see you again,"_

_ Hermione ran from her seat and embraced Draco in a tight embrace. "It's good to see you too, Draco!" She said as she let go. She stepped back again and smiled warmly at Draco, getting butterflies as he returned the grin. _

_"I thought I'd never see you again." she admitted shyly, putting her hands into her back pockets and shuffling her feet. Draco's face fell at this comment. He didn't think he'd see her again either. _

_Draco never stopped thinking of Hermione since they first met. He was destined to attend Hogwarts, that much he knew. He would make friends there, but Hermione was the first real friend ever. Sure he was family friends with the Goyle dude and the Crabbe's. Heck that Parkinson girl thought they were betrothed already. But Hermione, she was different. He felt something different when he thought about her, when he was with her – like she belonged in his world. _

_"Well, I'm here now," he said giving her his best cheesy smile. "See me now." Hermione laughed and took his arm, dragging him along to her family. _

_"C'mon, let me introduce you to my parents." She said pulling him along. "And you can have something to eat if you like." Draco hesitated slightly. She was a Muggle; once he left for Hogwarts next month she was never to see him again. _

_"Just let me ask my parents first." he said backing up slightly. "It won't take long." he added seeing her face loose enthusiasm. He turned around and ran back to his waiting parents. _

_ "Mum," He started nervously. "I know it's your birthday so my other gift to you is some alone time with dad." He improvised. He'd say anything to be able to spend some time with Hermione. _

_"Oh? Is it really?" Lucius sneered suspiciously. Draco nodded. _

_"And where will you go, Draco? We're in Muggle London." Narcissa added. Draco swallowed hard under his parents prying eyes. He glanced quickly at a waiting Hermione. _

_"I'll hang out with my friend over there while you two do as you please. Give me a time and I'll meet you back where we apparated in." he said._

_Narcissa eyed her son carefully then glanced at the girl waiting for him. "A girl?" She asked, surprised that Draco was already associating with people outside of their family friends let alone girls. She smiled a small smile for Draco and sighed._

_"Alright, go have fun," She said. Lucius looked shocked. _

_"Narcissa, you're going to let him associate with a... a Muggle?" He asked her, astounded. He had strong beliefs about Muggles. They were to be dirt on the bottom of his shoe, not worth of his presence. Yet, her he was and his son was asking to go and 'hang out' with one. _

_Draco glared at his father. He had this feeling Hermione was different. There was no way she was a Muggle. "She's different, father. I don't think she is a Muggle." He defended. He glanced over at his waiting friend with a worried expression. She mirrored his facial expression and bit her lip in anticipation. _

_"Please," Draco said again for what he hoped would be the last time. Narcissa looked at her son's pleading eyes and nodded. Draco sighed a breath of relief and smile. _

_"Thank you," He said before turning to run back to Hermione. Lucius' hand on his shoulder stopped him. _

_"Don't disappoint me. You've done enough." He said calmly but threatening. Draco just glared up at him as he shook off his father's hand. _

_"She's different." He stated again, determined to make his parents think different. _

_Draco ran back to Hermione smiling. She saw his smile and her face instantly lifted to a cheesy grin and she put an arm around his shoulders._

_"For a minute I thought your folks wouldn't let you come." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye. Draco looked at her curiously. She seemed genuinely upset at the idea of not being able to be with him. He smiled gently and thought that this was what it was gonna be like to have someone so special to him that he never wanted to lose them – even if this was only the second time they'd met. _

_Draco sat and ate sandwiches with the Granger family and told them as much as he could about his life without spilling the fact that he was really a wizard who could do magical things and was about to go off to a school for kids just like him. It was hard, but he managed. _

_"Mum, we're gonna go for a walk," Hermione said as she go up and dragged Draco with her. Draco looked from Hermione to her parents and gave Mr and Mrs Granger a small smile. _

_"Don't be long, okay? And don't go too far!" Mrs Granger called as they started walking down the path. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. _

_"So when do i get to meet your parents?" She asked cheekily, poking him in the arm. Draco laughed and poked her back. _

_"I don't know Hermione." He said honestly. "My parents aren't the most inviting people in the world." Draco's face fell slightly and he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. Hermione frowned in confusion. Draco glanced at her and sighed. He didn't want to give away his real identity, but he didn't want to lie to Hermione either. He didn't like keeping this secret from her. _

_While Hermione was still pondering over what Draco had said, Draco tried to change the subject and get to happier conversation topics. He smiled at Hermione as he got an idea._

_"Race you to that pond over here?" He said pointing to the pond a fair distance away. Hermione laughed. _

_"You're on!" She said pushing him sideways and taking off. Draco's mouth hung open for a moment before he took off after her. _

_"That's cheating!" He yelled after her, laughing the whole way. He soon caught up with Hermione when they were about half way there and poked his tongue out at her when she looked at him, awestruck at how quickly he had caught up with her. Draco then zoomed past her and sprinted all the way to the pond with his head down and arms pumping. He could hear Hermione's musical laugh as she ran up behind him and collapsed on the grass just a short way from him. Draco laughed too, planting himself down on the ground next to her. _

_Draco felt comfortable around Hermione, and he felt like she was comfortable around him too. He knew there was something about her that made him feel this way about him, but he was 10. 'What do i know about these things?' he asked himself silently. Draco sighed and looked up at the sky, laying down with his hands behind his head. Hermione noticed something about his sigh that wasn't quite happy. _

_"Is everything okay, Draco?" She asked genuinely concerned. Hermione didn't want Draco to be upset. He was her friend, and a good one at that. Draco looked at her. He didn't want any secrets between them. 'Here i go,' he thought as he sat up and looked at her. _

_"Hermione," he started slowly. "There's something different about you. I feel like you're not the same as all the other mug- i mean, people I've met." Draco looked into Hermione's widened eyes. She bit her lip as if she had something she wished she could say but couldn't. She did. _

_Draco took a deep breath and continued to talk. "I wanna show you something," He said getting up and offering her his hand to help her up. This was it. He was going to prove to her that he was different too. _

_Hermione gave him a quizzical look but took his hand all the same. She followed him over to the edge of the pond and crouched down low just as he had. She panicked for a moment._

_'You're not going to push me in are you?" She asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice. Draco just shook his head and glanced at her. _

_"I'm different too," he said. She looked at him confused again. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked. He pointed to the water and she looked. "It's just the water," She said looking at Draco and back to the water. "There's nothing there. I can't see anything."_

_Draco took a really deep breath and stuck his hand out over the water. Hermione watched him carefully, studying everything he was doing with a hint of confusion. Draco looked at the water with deep concentration, praying that this would work so Hermione could finally know the truth. _

_"Keep watching the water," He said to Hermione softly. She listened and watched the water carefully. Slowly it began to ripple slowly, like continuous little pebbles were being dropped from above it. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked from Draco to his hand and to the water. _

_"Draco..." She said slowly and quietly. "Are you doing that?" Draco nodded and looked at Hermione, worried of what she might say._

_Hermione watched as the ripples got smaller and bigger from the middle to the outside. She broke into a grin and tackled him into a big hug, laughing as she did so. _

_"What the - ! Hermione!" Draco yelled laughing along with her as he struggled to get her off (He'd never ever been hugged like that before – it made him blush)._

_Hermione giggled as she got off him and sat next to him. "You're a wizard." She stated happily with a grin. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew. _

_Hermione looked to the ground like she was looking for something. She picked up a green leaf about as long as the inside of her palm. She rested it in her palm and stared at it, concentrating just as Draco had. Draco watched what she did, just like she watched him. 'No way...' He thought silently in disbelief. _

_Slowly the leaf began to levitate in Hermione's hand and began to twirl in circles. Hermione smiled as she watched the leaf ad Draco mimicked her. "I knew you were like me," He whispered to her, looking up into her soft brown eyes, feeling butterflies in his stomach. _


End file.
